


One Candle

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Childhood, Cutesy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Happy Yusuke, It actually might hurt a bit, One Big Happy Family, Tiny Thief Verse, Too much fluff, Yusuke eats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: It’s Yusuke’s birthday! While he doesn’t seem to think much of it, his family sure does.
Series: Kitagaweek! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	One Candle

"Where'th Goro?" Yusuke finishes buttoning his coat.

"He left first. Said he has something to do at home." Akira grabs his bag.

Yusuke is confused why he couldn't have just waited a few more minutes like usual; they're all going to the same place anyway. But he thinks nothing else of it as they start the walk home from school. They talk about how the day went and this picture Yusuke really wants to draw and the cats that run past as they grab hands and look both ways to cross the street. They wave to Mr. Mailman as he greets them and giggle as they splash through the puddles forming a trail to Leblanc. Akira, realizing he's still holding Yusuke's hand, suddenly breaks into a slow run.

"Akira?" Yusuke calls from behind, not really struggling to keep up but certainly curious about what's got him so excited today. "Why are we running?"

Akira giggles. "What day is it, Yusuke?"

"Tuethday?" Akira simply giggles again as he reaches for the doorknob.

"Surprise!"

"Thurprithe?!" Yusuke looks alarmed as he lifts his arms in the air, mimicking everyone else in the room.

"No, surprise you," Akira giggles a bit more and takes his hand again. "It's your birthday party."

"My birthday party?" Yusuke tilts his head in confusion. "What do we do?"

"Cake!"

"Games!"

"Presents!"

Akechi, Ryuji, and Ann offer one after the other. It's then, after the last bits of confetti have finished falling, that Yusuke sees each individual in the cafe. Of course there's Sojiro, Futaba, Akechi, and Morgana—the members of the household—and all the others are here, as well. But he knows it must be really special when he notices even Makoto's sister and Sojiro's doctor friend Tae-San are here. He grins sheepishly at Tae-San. "Might I suggest," Sojiro returns from behind the counter. "We start with cake?"

Everyone takes a seat as Yusuke climbs into the booth in front of the cake. "There ith fire," he points at the lit number seven on the cake and looks to Sojiro.

"You gotta blow it out. Make a wish and blow out the candle."

"Like this!" Ryuji takes a big breath and does his best Big Bad Wolf impression.

"I with-"

"Your wish has to be secret," Makoto informs him.

"Or it won't come true," Haru adds.

"Thecret..." he covers his mouth with his hands. After a moment of contemplation, he closes his eyes and whispers his wish as quietly as he can before taking a deep breath. He blushes at the cheers and applause that follow and waits patiently for Sojiro to cut into the cake, but his eyes go wide when he gets the first, biggest slice. "Rainbow cake!"

"Your favorite," Sojiro ruffles his hair as he passes another plate to Sae. "Eat some real food first."

Yusuke waits _mostly_ patiently for everyone to get a plate and a slice of cake before he starts to eat. He scarfs down the curry so he can start on dessert, the blue and white icing temporarily tinting his lips as he gleefully wiggles in his seat. He's just about to reach for another slice when Sae-San speaks up.

"I believe it's about time for presents," she reaches for a bag on the floor.

Ryuji hops up, icing still all over his face, and grabs a small box shaped package he extends to Yusuke. "Open this one first!" Yusuke takes the gift and looks to Sojiro.

"Well? Go on," he smirks at the boy. Akira helps him clear space on the table as he sits the box down and rips into the paper.

"Jiro-than, look!" He holds up the 50 pack of markers to show Sojiro.

"You said you wish you could make more colors, so we got the biggest pack I could find," Ryuji looks proud.

"Thank you, Ryuji. I need paper..." he looks around before reaching for the torn wrapping paper.

"How about we open everyone else's gifts first, hm?" Sojiro suggests.

"I'll go!" Ann brings up a cute little gift bag.

Yusuke digs through to the bottom. "A book!"

"It's your very own sketchbook. And it's little so you can take it everywhere!" Ann bounces on her toes.

As he’s fighting open the plastic on the markers, Haru brings two wrapped boxes. "Ah!"

"I remember you had a lot of fun playing with my legos last time, so I thought you would like some to build with whenever you want," she smiles warmly.

"I couldn't pass up the chance to celebrate with one of my favorite little helpers," he blushes as Takemi hands him another wrapped box.

"A paint set, eh?" Sojiro strokes his beard as Yusuke gasps.

Takemi gives him a smug smile. "I'm not sorry."

The 1,000 piece _Starry Night_ puzzle from Makoto and Sae-San appears to be the last one. "You talk about art a lot, and your favorite color is blue, so we knew this was the one," Makoto smiles.

"Thank you all for the gifth," Yusuke beams at his loved ones.

"Wait," Akira brings a fairly large square box. "This one is from all of us." Yusuke unties the bow and removes the top. He stares for a moment before grabbing the white fox plush; it's as big as his torso. He stares the stuffed animal in the eyes with an expression that's difficult to name.

Akechi reaches into the bottom of the box and pulls out a sheet of paper. "This is part of it." Yusuke shifts the fox to one arm as he takes the paper. A long moment goes by as he studies the drawing.

"Do you like it?" Futaba asks from behind Akira. The room is silent, everyone seems to be holding their breath and awaiting his answer. His little face scrunches as he buries it in his new fox's side.

”is he crying?” Ryuji sounds mildly panicked.

"Did we do good?" Akira comes to rest a hand on Yusuke's back. He nods as he hugs him, and soon all the other kids join in.

Once they've all stepped back a bit, he wipes his eyes. "Thith ith the beth birthday ever. Thank you."

”Thank you for being our friend,” Makoto smiles.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Ryuji hops up and down.

"Wanna build a houthe?" Yusuke is still cleaning up his face. "Or do thith?" He points to the puzzle. "Or we could paint?"

"Some other time, kid." Sojiro takes the paint set and puts it away, making a face at Takemi in the process. She sticks her tongue out. They decide to start with the legos and Yusuke shares his markers with those who wish to draw.

It's nearing bedtime as the adults begin to clean and wrangle up little ones while they chat. Once they've said their goodbyes and thanks to the guests, Sojiro locks up and walks his four little ones and Morgana back home where he gives each one a brief once over with a damp towel to ensure no one wakes up with icing still on their face or hands. Everyone clean and dressed, they all line up for their goodnight hug and kiss before running off to bed.

After everyone else has settled into sleep, Yusuke sits back up and stares at the picture, his new fox in hand. It's a drawing of him wrapped in a big hug from all his friends and Sojiro and Sae-San and Tae-San and Morgana and even Mr. Mailman. Based on the different lines and colors, he can tell everyone drew themselves, and that makes him smile even bigger. As he carefully tucks the picture under his pillow, he is convinced that this first candle is the last one he'll ever need to wish on.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want the sweet boy to be happy, alright?


End file.
